


Fire and Gold

by grimorie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreamed sometimes of fire and gold and singing and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who S1 and S2 [Bad Wolf, PoTW and Tooth and Claw compliant].
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Doctor Who is not mine.

She dreamed sometimes of fire and gold and singing and death. Of holding a power so great she could change the course of destiny, hold the sun in the palm of her hand and never let go. Impossible dreams, dreams that had nothing at all to do with her but always left her empty and drained upon waking.

The werewolf told her she burned like the sun and she felt that ways sometimes, in her dreams. Mostly, she thought the wolf was a liar but if someone had asked, if someone caught the look on her face as she watched the wolf devour the captain and asked... Rose would never be able to articulate why she stood still and watched.

Except that she was compelled to watch. In horror, in fascination, in a complicated dance of emotion that could send her spiraling to madness. Instead she chose laughter and relief.

Death and monsters were the price for seeing the universe, for traveling into distant worlds no human could walk on, it was something she had to accept or return home. She made her choices a long time ago but there were days she wondered who paid for the choices she made.


End file.
